Gin Hana
Gin Hana is a recurring Plus in the Bleach Fanon universe. Appearance Gin Hana appears as a young girl of about 12, with flaming red hair and eyes, usually wearing an orange Kimono. She basically has an all fire design, and her build is small and sleek, giving her decent speed. History After arriving in the Soul Society, Gin was unable to find anyone who would take her in, as everyone seemed to burn from her mere spiritual pressure. She wandered around until she collapsed from hunger and was found by Aace, he fed her and took her in. Realizing her potential, he decided to train her in the way of the Shinigami. After a few years of training, and bonding (becoming as close as a brother and sister) they had a sparring match, and Gin's training proved very effective and she was able to spar with her former mentor and hold out for awhile before surrendering. She currently lives near the Seireitei and is visited by Aace every now and then. Personality Gin can easily be described as tomboyish. She is competitive, socially witty, sarcastic, and can get easily bored. She is ill-tempered when it comes to insults directed at her or her companions, especially her close comrade Aace. She is also protective of and stubborn about her values, although clearly able to tolerate and respect other people's actions and beliefs. In battle, she get's easily excited and tries too prolong it as much as she can for her own enjoyment (only exception being one, against Aace, where she surrendered to him), enjoying the sight of her own or her opponents blood. Abilities Gin may not be a full fledged Shinigami, but she was trained by one and as such, has similar abilities. Kido Practitioner: Gin seems to have skill with Kido, but she hasn't used it as often, only using it when she needs some distance, or needs to block a cero. Enhanced Speed: Due to her sleek build, Gin has impressive speed, being able to even dodge most techniques at close range, as long as it's speed doesn't surpass her own. This can be further enhanced by the use of Shunpo. Swordsmanship: Gin's greatest skill is her swordsmanship, being able to block blows from Tereya Seishou even in her masked state, until Tereya's power became too much. She can parry and strike at nearly the same time, using her speed to aid in this skill Strong Spiritual Pressure: Gin has very strong spiritual pressure, above that of a Lieutenant, and just under that of a captain. Her power takes the form of a dragon when angered and is colored dark red. Zanpakuto Gōkakyu (大きい火球 Great Fireball) is Gin's Zanpakuto. It takes the shape of a normal katana with nothing really special about it. *'Shikai:' It's release command is Smolder. When released it takes the form of a dual-bladed Katana, similar to a rod but with each end bladed. :Shikai Special Ability: Hence it's name, Gōkakyu's abilities lie in control of fire, either creating it's own or using attack fire, redirecting it or absorbing it for later use.